


Trippin'

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, Demons, Drugs, F/F, Fear, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Near Death Experiences, Spirits, Trapped, Trippy, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel gets stabbed with a needle containing a hallucinogenic drug which can either cause euphoria or terror., guess which one she gets?
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance & Mia Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"What's this sh*t called?" Mia asked in her position on the roof.

"We dont know!" Laurel snapped "all we do know is a bunch of teenagers are taking it and are going f**king nuts!", Laurel stood next to Dinah both of them outside the warehouse watching the guards.

"What Laurel means is this drug causes powerful hallucinations and although most people experience euphoria some go the other way and have either seriously injured themselves or gotten killed". Dinah explained not missing Laurel rolling her eyes, Dinah shot her a look.

"What?!" Laurel shrugged defensively, Dinah shook her head at her fiesty partner smiling slightly.

"We need to get this stuff off the streets before theres anymore fatalities", Dinah said "their whole operation is in there".

"We could just blow it up?" Laurel suggested, Mia smiled at her mentor, typical Laurel.

"Maybe something less dramatic Laurel? I'll take out the guards to the left you 2 take out the 2 on the right then we all storm in?" Mia stated as she leapt from the roof before they could argue, all of them sprang into action.

Half hour later the bad guys were lying unconscious on the floor the warehouse in a bit of a state, " what a mess..wouldnt want to clear this up". Laurel crinkled up her nose at the mess everywhere. 

"You dont want to clear anything up!"Dinah growled "you dont even pick up your wet towel!". Laurel threw her a smile knowing full well Dinah was right and she wasnt ashamed of it.

"Guys we should go the cops will be here any minute, the drugs are destroyed let's go!" Mia started for her bike, Laurel and Dinah followed.

As soon as they reached their bikes Laurel felt something sharp pierce her kneck, she fell to her knees grabbing at her kneck to find the culprit. 

"Laurel!" Dinah screamed running to her side dragging her behind her bike in case of any more shooting darts. Laurel pulled it out holding it in her palm.

"What the fuck was that?" She gasped holding her kneck, she shoved the dart into her her pocket jumping onto her bike, Dinah grabbed her.  
"You ok to drive?" Laurel nodded. Dinah ran to her bike and got on just as a dart missed her leg.

"Come on we have to go!" Mia shouted over the comms, they revved their engines and got the hell out of there.

When they got back to Dinahs place Dinah sat Laurel down so she could inspect her kneck, Laurel passed Mia the dart so she could analyse it. "Guess there was one bad guy left" Laurel muttered grumpily, annoyed with herself.

"Hey we couldnt have known!", Dinah said looking at the tiny red mark on Laurels kneck" good news is that theres no damage to your kneck". She said rubbing it gently trying to sooth it.

"And what's the bad news?!" Laurel asked irritably.

Mia brought the dart back over "bad news is that this dart held the drug and most of it just went into your system.."

"Oh f**king great", Laurel replied sarcastically getting up to go get a drink.

"Its gets worse.." Mia paused causing Laurel to stop and turn around.  
"There was quite a big dose in the dart.." she hesitated earning an impatient gesture from Laurel "you got a double dose". Mia put it bluntly.

They all stood in silence for a few seconds, Laurel looked to Dinah for some sort of comfort, Dinah linked her arm around Laurels "ok this doesnt mean its gonna be a bad trip you could just be high and fall asleep drooling for all we know, either way Mia and I will stay up all night with you ok?". Laurel nodded.

"yea besides if it is a bad trip it might take the two of us to stop you from hurting yourself or others", Mia chipped in, Laurel was trying her best not to freak out.

"Look guys I know I have a bad girl image but I have never taken drugs before ok? Ok maybe a little bit of weed when I was younger but nothing hardcore!" She hated the idea of not being in control which is exactly why she didnt do drugs, " how long til it takes effect do we know?" She asked.

"Unclear, its affects each person differently, its usually around the 20mins mark and it's already been 15.." Dinah looked at her watch, "you should probably wear the collar..". She cringed when she saw the pained look on Laurels face.

"What... the power dampener one?" She asked sadly. Dinah nodded. 

"Just in case...its a bad trip we dont want you blowing the lid off this place do we pretty bird?". Dinah put her hand on Laurels cheek "is that ok?I wont make you wear it, it's your choice ok?". Laurel knew Dinah was right, if things went south she could do some real damage.

"How many collars do you have?" Mia asked "you know what never mind I dont want to know",she said holding her hands up as Dinah and Laurel smirked at each other.

5 minutes later Laurel was in casual clothes Dinah in front of her handing her the collar, "can you do it please D?" Laurel was scared not that she would admit it in front of Mia, she felt fine atm maybe the drug didnt effect her because she was meta?.

Dinah put the collar gently around her kneck "that ok pretty bird?" Dinah smiled as Laurel put her hands on Dinahs hips, "brings back memories" she smiled nervously. 

"you're going to be fine Mia and I will be here with you all night just let us know when or if you start to see things ok?" She cupped Laurels face in her hands placing a kiss on her forehead, "also no alcohol last thing we need is for you to be drunk too". 

Laurel let out a loud moan "D!" She plonked herself on the sofa watching Dinah and Mia chat away about risk assessment and what to watch out for. She watched them until she couldnt hear them anymore their mouths were moving but there was no noise.... she looked to the window she couldnt hear the traffic or hustle and bustle outside either...she stood up even her own footsteps didnt make a noise.

Everything seemed to go dimmer she could feel her heart starting to race but couldnt hear it, she tried to get the others attention but it was like they couldnt see her. She waved her arms shouting but of course nothing came out and they didnt even notice her, 'what the f**k is happening?" She thought, her own voice in her head was like a whisper.

She saw a flash... she turned to where it came from there was a room she had never seen before, the door was slightly open a bright light coming from the other side. All she could now hear was an eerie sound which seemed to be hanging in the air, she looked back to Dinah and Mia still engrossed in their muted conversation...they couldnt help her.

Laurel looked to the door the sound felt like it was pressing in on her she took a few steps towards it, she felt like she was walking to some inevitable fate but she couldnt stop herself, her feet were taking her there to whatever lay behind this door.

She reached it pushing it open slightly the bright light made it impossible to see anything, she glanced back one more time at her partners but it's like she wasnt there anymore, they hadnt even noticed her leave.She turned back to the door the sound calling her in, voices calling to her, she took one last deep breath..and went in...


	2. Ghosts of demons past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is faced by her demons.

She stepped inside holding her arm out to shield her eyes from the blinding light, as soon as she was in the lights dimmed her eyes taking a few moments to adjust. She was in a bathroom but it wasnt a bathroom she had been in before it was bigger than Dinahs and bare.. just the standard loo, sink, bath and a full length mirror. 'Definitely not Dinahs bathroom' she thought 't there would be hair accessories and moisturiser everywhere ..'

This bathroom gave her a bad vibe like she wasnt alone, she tried to keep her breathing calm but the air seemed so thin. Like was she even breathing? Maybe she was just led on the couch safe, imagining all of this..

She walked further into the bathroom the eerie noise stopped leaving her in pure silence again, she hated it. She stood in the middle of the room just waiting...not sure what to do next.

The door behind her slammed the sudden noise deafening making her jump out of her skin, the canary grabbed her heart as she backed away from the door until she felt her back press up against something solid, the mirror.

She turned around to look at it, the lights flicked off leaving her in darkness then back on, then off again. They starting flicking on and off everytime they came on Laurel swore she could see something in the mirror, a shadow or outline..a face... vinnie. Laurel felt her legs give way as she tried to jump back, she sat on the floor frozen.

Vinnie stood in the mirror looking the way he did the day she killed him, his face twisted in pain as the lights continued to switch on and off. He opened his mouth as a deafening screech came out causing Laurel to cover her ears. "This must be how my victims felt when I use my canary cry", she realised shaking.

She led on the floor covering her ears the lights slowing down..when they were off she couldnt see anything when they came back on Vinnie would look worse almost like a zombie, his screech turning into a groan. Laurel stared at him in horror she wanted to scream for help but she couldnt it was like something had her by the throat.

Vinnies ghost/zombie form grinned at her from the mirror and disappeared, the lights went off..Laurel sat there crying she could tell because her face was wet, the lights came back on to reveal just her in an empty bathroom...lights went off..seconds ticked by Laurel was starting to think they wouldnt come back on again...

She felt her feet getting dragged throwing her backwards as she tried to kick, the lights flicked back on, Vinnies distorted face was an inch from her own screaming into hers, Laurel screamed. She screamed like she had never screamed before, she thought she might never stop. She saw other distorted figures starting to come out of nowhere pinning her down.

Laurel tore her eyes off vinnie to see the faces of all her victims,all angry wanting their revenge..she couldnt move they were pinning her down...there was so many of them. "You killed us!" They hissed

Laurel screamed and cried as they pinned her screaming in her face pulling her in all directions, "PLEASE LET ME GO!LET ME GO!IM SORRY, IM SORRY!" She screamed at them as they clawed at her hair, tears were running down her face as she sobbed for forgiveness, she had to escape no one was coming to save her...this was her own fault..

"You killed us" they hissed again ripping into her clothes, she felt their fingernails dig into her flesh.  
"DINAH!"she screamed "DINAH!" She felt them get on top of her shaking her..she freaked.

She pushed them off scraping with them punching and kicking her way out til she got to the door, she yanked it open running out. There was no sign of Mia or Dinah but she turned around to her ghosts they were right behind her jumping at her their faces demonic. She bolted for the window not risking the elevator all she could hear was the snarls and hissing of her past "you killed us".

She climbed out of Dinahs window and escaped down the fire escape, she got to the bottom looking up panting, nothing was following she tried to catch her breath, she was shaking so much she could barely stand.

Her gaze fell to her reflection in the bar window in front of her.. vinnie was stood right behind her lunging for her..she screamed and ran...ran like her life depended on it, pushing people out of the way as they gave her weird looks, she didnt care she just had to keep running...running off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke my cat jumped on me as I finished writing this and I screamed...👍🐱


	3. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Dinah and Mia save Laurel?

She ran as fast as her legs would go, pushing people out of her way screaming at them to move, they threw her weird looks as they got out of her way. She only stopped once to catch her breath and straight away she could feel them on her scratching at her face hissing in her ears 'murderer'. 

"No!"she screamed and kept running, she could see them in the crowd coming towards her no matter where she ran they were everywhere, no escape... Laurel sat on the floor sobbing rocking back and forth, her demons watching on at bay hissing their chant, 'murderer'.. 'you killed us'...it was deafening.

Laurel covered her ears she had to make this stop she looked up to take in her surroundings she was on the bridge over the main river of star city, the hissing stopped as she walked further onto the bridge. Laurel peered over the side it was a long way down....

She held onto the side of the railing her demons forming a ring behind her hissing their chants urging her to jump, Laurel held on to the side part of her wanting to jump just to make this stop..make it all stop...

"Laurel!" Dinahs voice rang in her ears Laurel turned to see Dinah running across the bridge waving her arms screaming "Laurel dont jump this is real! Whatever you're seeing isnt there but this is! The bridge?this is real! Please back away from the side!" Dinahs eyes were pleading with her as she got close, stopping next to the demons but not seeing them. She tried getting closer edging slowly so as not to freak Laurel out anymore.

"Dont listen to her" Vinnie hissed as he stepped closer to Laurel they all started hissing at her 'we will never stop haunting you..we will drive you mad...you dont deserve to live black siren...no escape..murderer"

"Stop it ..stop it.. STOP IT" Laurel screamed putting her hands over her ears "I cant take this anymore..." she looked at Dinah who was still edging closer her eyes never leaving Laurel. Laurel pulled herself up on to the railing on the side of the bridge, the water below looked black.

"Laurel.." Dinah pleaded her arm outstretched hoping she would take it, "please just take my hand .. dont do this..its just the drug Laurel itll wear off soon just please come down", tears rolled down Dinahs cheeks as she saw the turmoil in Laurels eyes, Laurel kept looking behind her seeing something Dinah couldnt. Her victims staring at her, her guilt and regret filling her soul.

Laurels eyes locked on Dinahs the demons hissing in her ears deafening now "I'm sorry D...." Laurel was crying "I love you"... she let her body weight take her over the side. Dinahs scream echoed in her ears as she felt herself falling, falling into the abyss. The hissing had finally stopped, free falling felt almost blissful the bridge seemed far away in the sky now...she felt like she was floating not falling, she was finally free...

She didnt even feel herself hit the water she just felt very cold all of a sudden, she was sinking to the bottom of the river the air escaping her lungs. The light from the surface got further away the more she sank, the darkness welcoming her..bringing her to rest...

She felt nothing, could feel nothing just blackness all around her, she had started to feel at peace, but something called her. 

"Laurel!come back to me please! Laurel!", the voice seemed so far away ... "come on pretty bird breathe for me please!" Dinahs voice seemed to be getting louder, the panic in it stirred something in Laurel. 

She could feel a pressure on her chest everything still black but she felt something... she felt fear. What was happening? She didnt feel at peace anymore, she remembered Dinah holding her hand out to her...

"Laurel breathe please!come on pretty bird dont do this to me! I love you Laurel!" The pressure on her chest was getting harder the darkness letting in flashes of light. 

Then everything was so bright she couldnt see anything at first, the pressure in her chest erupted as she felt water spit out of her mouth and air filling her lungs. Outlines in the light started to form, everything still slightly out of focus she could just make out two figures leaning over her, she felt wet and cold.

"Laurel!", she felt a hand on her cheek Dinahs face slowly came into focus she was the most beautiful thing Laurel had ever seen.

"D?" Laurel tried to talk bringing on a coughing fit, she felt Dinah sit her up her arm around her supporting her, she rubbed her back til Laurel could breathe properly.

"I'm here pretty bird", Dinah pulled her into a hug, it felt so good Laurel just leant into it.

Mia sat there dripping wet watching them "let's get her home" she smiled.

Laurel woke up in Dinahs bed, she felt like she had been hit by a car, groaning she got out of bed making her way downstairs. Dinah was on the sofa reading, her face lighting up when she saw Laurel coming down the stairs, she got up walking over to her smiling.

"Hey", Laurel smiled when she reached the bottom letting Dinah put her arm around her waist, she still felt a bit shaky.

Dinah helped her to the sofa and made her breakfast refusing to tell Laurel anything til she had finished. "Come on D what happened?"   
Laurel pushed.

Dinah sipped her coffee as she recalled her version of events that evening, "well one minute you were sat on the sofa whilst I was talking to Mia then you passed out, we led you down then you started screaming and lashing out we didnt want to hold you down but you really started freaking out scratching yourself and throwing yourself around then you started screaming my name..."

Dinah paused catching her breath at the memory "it broke my heart seeing you like that and we tried to wake you up we shook you screaming your name but then you started fighting us and took off down the fire escape.." Dinah bit her lip looking at Laurel "what did you see that made you freak out?".

Laurel shifted uncomfortably bringing her leg under her, "i dont ...i dont really remember...its kind of a blur". Laurel grabbed Dinahs hand "what happened next?".

"You jumped off a damn bridge Laurel!that's what happened! You're lucky you didnt die when you hit the water! Mia saved you I helped drag you out of the water and did CPR.." Dinah broke down crying at reliving the moment she thought she had lost Laurel forever. 

Laurel scooted closer holding Dinah tightly as she sobbed "I'm so sorry D! I was off my face you know I would never do that of sound mind". Laurel lifted Dinahs tear stained face upto hers "i do remember one thing though ", she smiled, "when you were doing CPR?".

Dinah looked into those beautiful green eyes and that smile.. "i love you too D"... she planted her lips on Dinahs making her gasp.

Dinah melted into the kiss before pulling back "oh sure that's the part you remember", she chuckled leaning in for another kiss. They sat there kissing and cuddling for the rest of the morning Laurel holding Dinah in her arms pushing the events of the previous evening to the back of her mind, she remembered more than she let on but Dinah didnt need to know that. 

What mattered was she was ok and she had Dinah in her arms kissing her, "I love you songbird", she said looking lovingly into Dinahs eyes. 

"I love you too pretty bird, who knew it would only take a near death experience to make you say it.." she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What can I say I'm stubborn " Laurel joked kissing her forehead, Dinah rested her head on Laurels chest and fell asleep listening to that beautiful heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume theres a bridge and river in star city....


End file.
